Hanya Kau
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For SIVE 2013.ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day./Walau merepotkan dan menyebalkan, dari itulah, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah langit untukku dan hiasi dengan warna seperti pelangi dan kuukir nama kita abadi disana./"Afeksi yang kau berikan itu bukan perhatian antar sahabat tapi perasaan antara seorang wanita kepada pria."/ OneShoot - Semi canon.


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hanya Kau © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Special for SIVE 2013-**_

**ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day**

_**If you love ShikaIno, please join**__**:**_

_**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (**__**without the space**__**)**_

_**-Guardians-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing **_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*Y**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_kenapa aku suka memandang langit_

_kupikir tidak ada alasan aku mengatakannya_

_tapi—_

_ada satu dimana aku melihat langit karena—_

_dirimu…_

_._

_._

_._

Angin sepoi-sepoi menggelitik dan menembus permukaan kulit seorang pemuda yang selalu berbaring memandang langit. Itu merupakan kebiasaan yang tak bisa diubahnya sejak kecil walau dengan keluarganya sendiri. Dirinya lebih menghabiskan waktu dengan bergelayut dalam mimpi dan menganggap kegiatan yang akan dilakukan adalah merepotkannya.

Dia sangat bahagia karena perang ninja ke empat telah berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu sehingga ia bisa menikmati waktu berharganya dengan melakukan kebiasaan seperti biasa. Ia sangat beruntung masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup terlebih lagi teman seperjuangan sudah terlebih dulu gugur—ia tidak bisa bayangkan Naruto yang sekarang menjabat menjadi Hokage dan menikah dengan Hinata selalu murung jika mengingat nama Neji.

_Hadeeh_, kenapa ia memikirkan itu. Betapa merepotkannya tapi apapun itu kini ia dipercayakan sebagai Ketua _Jounin_ yang memiliki jadwal pekerjaan yang berat—ini saja ia membolos di waktu yang sempit. Semoga saja, tidak ada yang mencari dirinya saat—

"Astaga, sudah kuduga kau ada disini, pemalas!"

—ini…

Pemuda itu bangkit dan menatap malas siapa yang mengusik ketenangannya untuk beristirahat. "Kenapa kau mencariku, Ino?"

Ino berkacak pinggang, "aku tidak sengaja kesini karena baru saja aku mengambil dokumen pasien dari rumahku dan pasti—kau membolos lagi. Pasti ayahmu akan memarahimu kalau kerjaanmu begini!" cerocosnya.

Seraya menghela napas, "aku butuh istirahat, Ino. Pekerjaanmu itu berbeda denganku—karena jauh lebih merepotkan pekerjaanku daripada dirimu."

"Shikamaru! Kebiasaan deh selalu mengeluh," gerutu Ino.

"Sepertinya kau lupa kebiasaanku, Ino," ucap Shikamaru.

Manik _Aquamarine_ menatap langit dan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan, "kupikir ayah kita akan mengawasi darisana. Ternyata melihat langit itu menyenangkan," gumam Ino.

Entah kenapa atensi Ino membuat Shikamaru menoleh gadis itu lebih lama dan juga ada perasaan yang menggelitik beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia berpikir itu adalah perasaaan kasih sayang antara sahabat namun seiring bertambah dewasa—Shikamaru menyadari kalau itu bukan perasaan antar sahabat melainkan ambigu untuk dikatakan.

"H-hei… kau melamun, Shikamaru. Sebaiknya kalau kau kelelahan, istirahatlah. Sepertinya kinerja otak jeniusmu agak menurun karena kau terlalu mengforsirkan waktumu," pesan Ino kemudian berdiri, "—tapi kalau kau memerlukanku, hari ini aku ada di rumah sakit. Kebetulan Sakura tidak datang karena—yaaah mengurus acara pernikahannya, dasar _forehead_! Oke, _jaa…"_ pamitnya lalu meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri disana.

Shikamaru tidak salah menangkap tatapan Ino itu menunjukkan rasa iri pada sahabatnya karena setelah mantan buronan sekaligus sahabat dari Naruto kembali ke Konoha yang langsung diangkat sebagai ketua _anbu_ sedang menyiapkan pernikahan dengan Sakura. Haaa… kenapa ia memikirkan orang lain lagi.

Sejenak terbersit ide untuk meleburkan keirian yang dimiliki oleh Ino dengan sesuatu. Setidaknya mencobanya, apa salahnya? Dirinya pun menatap langit kembali untuk meminta persetujuan apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini dan hembusan angin pelan menunjukkan jawaban setuju. Kemudian ia beranjak darisana dan kembali ke pekerjaan yang tertinggal akibat ulahnya.

"_Izinkan aku melakukan itu untuk kebahagiaannya."_

Sepertinya Ino akan mendapat kejutan dari pemuda jenius itu hari ini?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kini sore menggantikan siang seiring matahari perlahan akan terbenam bersamaan dengan selesainya pekerjaan Ino di rumah sakit. Ia pun mengambil beberapa dokumen pasien dari meja kerjanya lalu beranjak darisana. Dirinya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan sedikit lagi mencapai pintu keluar sesaat ia mengingat ucapan saat berada di pemakaman—tepatnya tempat peristirahatan terakhir ayahnya

Dirinya mengemukakan perasaan yang membuncah hatinya entah sejak kapan memenuhi rongga dadanya dan laki-laki yang menancapkan namanya itu adalah mantan teman setimnya dulu—yang selalu menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan'. Dia tidak bisa menahan perasaan dengan memberikan afeksi lebih pada laki-laki itu tidak peduli kalau akan dibalas perasaannya ini.

Tanpa sadar siluet seseorang menyenderkan tubuhnya di gerbang rumah sakit menyadarkan lamunan Ino lalu ia mendekat dan membulat kaget yang hampir terhuyung ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Shikamaru?" ucap Ino.

Tangan kanan Shikamaru menahan tubuh Ino, "aku menunggumu."

Seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari Shikamaru, Ino berusaha menurunkan tangan Shikamaru dari bahunya tapi laki-laki itu menahan tangannya untuk tetap berada disana.

"Kumohon turunkan tanganmu dari bahuku," pinta Ino.

Bukan malah menuruti permintaan Ino, tapi tangan kirinya memegang bahu sebelahnya hingga mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan menyelami apa yang ada di iris mata masing-masing.

"Berkat langit aku mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan untuk kulakukan," gumam Shikamaru tak melepaskan pandangan ke gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi dan tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Shikamaru. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

"Aku masih sehat, Ino. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat aneh, tumben menungguku. Biasanya kau tidak seperti ini, ada apa?" tanya Ino disertai menurunkan tangannya dari wajah laki-laki jenius itu.

Seringai kecil terpampang dari wajah Shikamaru, "mau tahu alasanku itu. Ayo, ikut aku!" ajaknya seraya menarik lalu mengenggam tangan Ino dengan erat.

Tindakan ini membuah Ino aneh tiba-tiba, terbersit rasa takut kalau laki-laki ini akan meninggalkannya dan seperti ia ketahui kalau semenjak pertemuan dengan Temari seakan hatinya tercubit karena dalam pikirannya kalau Shikamaru akan kesana untuk selamanya.

"Sudah sampai," seru Shikamaru menyentakkan lamunan Ino.

"Buat apa kau mengajakku ke sini lagi?" gerutu Ino.

"Kau ingat ucapanmu tadi disini? Kau mengatakan kalau menatap langit itu menyenangkan dan tatapanmu itu aku menangkap sesuatu," ucap Shikamaru memandang langit kini telah berubah warna menjadi gelap.

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Afeksi yang kau berikan itu bukan perhatian antar sahabat tapi perasaan antara seorang wanita kepada pria," imbuh Shikamaru tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Tak sengaja Ino menjatuhkan dokumen dari pegangannya karena otot tangannya melemas karena perkataan Shikamaru. Ia akui kalau selama ini dirinya selalu mengawasi… menghawatirkan… bahkan memperhatikan laki-laki yang disampingnya itu setelah kedua ayah mereka terlebih dulu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"D-dari mana kau tahu itu, Shikamaru?"

"Ibuku mengatakan itu padaku, Ino. Dan aku sadar akan perasaan yang kupendam selama ini," ucap pelan Shikamaru.

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Ino hati-hati dalam berucap.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya lalu memandang langit kembali, "buat apa meninggalkanmu, Ino. Pasti kau berpikir kalau aku akan ke Suna, bukan?"

"…"

"Tenang saja, kalau kau berpikir tentang Temari itu—"

_Jleb_, hati Ino seakan tertusuk akan ucapan Shikamaru menyebut nama wanita di depannya…

"—aku menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuanku. Kau tahu umurnya lebih tua dariku dan aku tidak memiliki perasaan padanya. Tapi ada seseorang yang berhasil mengusik hatiku sejak akademi dulu dan sekarang entah kenapa itu membuat aku tidak bisa menahannya," ucap Shikamaru.

Aneh, bagi Shikamaru karena dirinya melankolis dan di luar karakternya saat ini. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Ino walau gadis itu masih tidak bergeming dan memandang langit—bersamaan pula Ino berpikir tidak-tidak dan sesaat lega kalau Temari dianggap kakak perempuannya tapi ada rasa takut yang kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Siapakah gadis yang berhasil mendapatkan cinta dari Shikamaru?.

"Dia selalu cerewet dan saat akademi menyukai seseorang yang kini akan menikah dengan sahabatnya kemudian juga kehadiran teman setim Naruto yang baru membuat ia berbalik memperhatikannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada laki-laki yang memperhatikannya jauh," jelas Shikamaru.

Otak Ino mulai mencerna petunjuk yang terlontar dari Shikamaru dan masih terdiam tanpa membalas apa-apa.

"—ia selalu mengomeli di saat aku memandang langit padahal aku sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmatinya dan semenjak saat itu perasaan ambigu muncul tiba-tiba lalu perhatiannya membuat rasa ini semakin dalam sampai dasar."

Kemudian langkah Shikamaru mendekat lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya menarik tubuh Ino untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau mau tahu alasan lain aku memandang langit selain menikmati waktu santaiku, hm?"

"... apa itu?" seru Ino yang tak dapat melepaskan atensi mata itu dari pandangannya.

"itu adalah—kau. Hanya kau yang mengusikku dengan cintamu—karena dengan memandang langit, aku bisa membayangkan dirimu di atas dengan luasnya tanpa terusik siapapun. Ingat saat hujan turun dimana hanya kita berdua—aku menemukan sesuatu," ucap Shikamaru lagi.

Rona merah menjalari wajah Ino dan masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan dari Shikamaru.

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Kupikir hidupku ini tidak ada coraknya dan akan berjalan seperti laut tapi semenjak kau mengusik hatiku—hidupku terasa berwarna seperti pelangi. Ada perasaan senang… cemburu… takut… khawatir yang ada pada diriku apalagi sebagai teman timmu dulu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungimu," jelas Shikamaru menurunkan tangan kiri lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

Ino tersenyum kecil, "ini bukan seperti Shikamaru yang kukenal sebagai laki-laki selalu mengucapkan kata merepotkan lalu mengeluh ketika diberi tugas dan tidak suka orang yang cerewet tentunya dan sekarang kau melankolis sekali."

"Jadilah langitku, Ino dan rubahlah langit itu menjadi warna-warni seperti pelangi," ucap Shikamaru serius dengan tatapan tenang.

Warna-warni seperti pelangi—hal yang juga dirasakan oleh Ino terhadap laki-laki di depannya. Ia juga mengalami kehidupannya penuh warna karena atensi pemuda bermarga Nara memenuhi rongga hatinya.

Shikamaru lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan membuka kotak itu dan memakaikan sebuah kalung di leher Ino tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu sendiri. Sesaat Ino merasakan dingin di lehernya dan lumayan terkejut dengan benda yang kini melekat di lehernya.

"Ini bukankah—"

"Milik ibuku, dia memberikan padaku. Kalung ini sudah turun temurun di keluargaku dan ayahku saat itu melamar ibuku dengan benda yang kau pakai. Beliau tahu kalau aku akan—" potong Shikamaru kemudian dipotong oleh Ino.

"—kau melamarku. Kau tahu aku tak percaya ini seakan hari ini adalah mimpi."

"Dan—ini bukan mimpi, Ino. Lihat bandul itu," ucap Shikamaru.

Ino pun melihat bandul yang ia kenakan itu dan lalu mengalihkan tatapan itu kepada laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya dengan tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya.

"Sudah kau katakan tadi, Ino," gerutu Shikamaru.

"Jangan ngambek dong, Shika. Eh—apa yang kau ambil dari sakumu itu?" ucap Ino memperhatikan tangan Shikamaru mengambil sesuatu di sakunya.

Seakan takjub, Shikamaru mengadahkan sebuah kotak kecil dan membukanya lalu tertampil dua cincin perak dengan bandul huruf "N" dan tanpa perintah—ia memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Ino dan mencium punggung tangannya hingga gadis itu tersipu.

"Jadilah wanita dalam hidupku… temani aku di atas langit penuh warna-warni pelangi nanti," ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian menghadiahkan kecupan di dahi Ino.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman di dahi—mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain sampai jarak antara mereka menipis seakan ada magnet yang merekatkan keduanya lalu bibir dua insan bertemu dan menyalurkan rasa yang tersirat membuncah di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Hangat… manis, itulah yang dikecap melalui ciuman mereka, tanpa peduli langit memperhatikan kegiatan keduanya juga bintang-bintang yang menghiasi dan bulan menyinari mereka.

Seakan menikmati ciuman itu, sepasang tangan Ino melingkarkan di leher Shikamaru juga hal sama yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru menekan tengkuk gadisnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka serta saling menutup kelopak mata masing-masing.

Selang tiga menit mereka menyudahi ciuman itu sampai napas keduanya terengah-engah dan dahi mereka saling bersentuhan hingga atensi mata saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Aku akan menjadi langitmu dan mewarnai itu sama seperti pelangi dan kuterima lamaranmu itu, tuan Nara," seru Ino.

"Jadi kau?"

Ino menatap dalam manik kelam milik Shikamaru, "ya, aku memiliki perasaan sama sepertimu."

Shikamaru menyeringai, "memang sejak kapan aku mengatakan itu?" godanya.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Shikamaru!" gerutu Ino mengerucut bibirnya sebal.

"Seberapa menyebalkannya aku, kau mencintaiku bukan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Apakah aku mengatakan itu?" balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Dari wajahmu itu sudah terbaca, cerewet!"

"Oh ya, dasar pe—"

Dan—kali ini dibungkam oleh ciuman singkat hingga membuat Ino diam sesaat lalu memukul tubuh Shikamaru. "Mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan ugh…"

"Kupastikan kau akan menikmati lebih dari itu saat malam pertama nanti, Nyonya Nara?" ancam Shikamaru.

Entah kenapa bulu kuduk Ino bergidik akan ancaman Shikamaru itu dan kembali rona tipis menjalari wajahnya.

"Hentikan ucapan gombalmu itu, Shikamaru!"

"Hn, tidak."

"Jangan bercanda! Sudahlah, aku pulang dan jangan dekati—"

Dengan gerakan cepat, tubuh Ino berada dalam rengkuhan Shikamaru dan sang pemuda membisikkan sesuatu hingga muka gadis itu memerah.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku tak mau ibumu akan mengocehiku," ajak Shikamaru menarik lengan Ino.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayoolah, jangan merepotkanku, Ino."

"Seberapa merepotkannya aku, kau selalu mencintaiku." Lalu Ino melepas tangan Shikamaru dan kabur menjauhinya.

"Hei, itu kata-kataku—arghh!"

.

.

.

.

_Walau merepotkan dan menyebalkan_

_Dari itulah, aku mencintaimu_

_Jadilah langit untukku dan hiasi dengan warna seperti pelangi_

_Dan_

_Kuukir nama kita abadi disana._

_._

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

* * *

_**W**__ulanz Aihara __**B**__acot __**A**__rea_

_Hahahaha, pada akhirnya selesaiiii juga karyaku untuk merayakan SIVE 2013. Aku sekedar meramaikan saja dan untuk kalian—buruan! Ikutan event ini, sayang looh nggak ikutan kapan lagi menyalurkan tulisanmu dan juga penggemar ShikaIno! Let's do it guys!_

_yaaah, walau karyaku ini bukan termauk dalam tema Hehehe... !  
_

_Lubuklinggau, 29 Januari 2013_

_**T**__surugi __**D**__e __**L**__elouch_

_-__**Guardians-**_


End file.
